Final Transformations
Megatron is not threatened at all by Scarlett and prepares to stomp on her when suddenly he is attacked by the Autobots Steeljaw, Override, Chase, Skydive, Hot Spot and Brawn. The Cobras flee as battle rages. The Autobots soon discover that Megatron is far more powerful than before. Megatron stores Dr. Biggles-Jones in a compartment within his body and continues the fight. Meanwhile Scarlett attacks a Viper to take his grenade launcher and Cobra Commander realises that the defector is a double-agent. In the hospital Snake-Eyes produces grenades and sends the Cobra troops running, then leaps down into the road and fights his way through a squad of Alley Vipers. The fight between the Transformers continues but Steeljaw is destroyed and Cobra vehicles arrive to support Megatron. The remaining Autobots decide to withdraw but Chase's leg is hit and he tells the others to withdraw to their shuttle. Megatron realises this and after destroying Chase he analyses the Autobot's leg to trace the mud on it to find the Autobot shuttle. In an alley Scarlett is confronted by Cobra Commander and Zarana but she knocks their guns aside and knocks them down. A squad of Alley Vipers arrive and capture her. Meanwhile Megatron flies over Millevile and finds the Autobot shuttle hidden in the abandoned steelworks. He is attacked by Brawn who lashes out. Back in the alley Scarlett is rescued by Snake-Eyes and Cobra Commander retreats to get reinforcements. Meanwhile Megatron throws Brawn into the Autobot shuttle and explains he has developed new technology and powers whilst on the Ark such as the abilities to "excite electrons" and "implode neutrons". He blows up the shuttle and Autobot. The three surviving Autobots see the explosion and realise they are marooned on Earth unless they can capture the Ark, but it is guarded by sensors that will trigger alarms if an Autobot approaches. Suddenly Storm Shadow and Spirit approach them, offering to help get them on board. In the shadows they are watched by a young blond man. Megatron finds the explosion has drained his power reserves. He takes Biggles-Jones out of his chest compartment and puts her in the Protoplasm Stripper as he flies to the Ark. Suddenly he is attacked by Override who tries to lead him away but instead ends up in a fight outside the ship, causing Megatron to drop the Protoplasm Stripper. Whilst they fight a Cobra flat bed vehicle is driven on board the Ark with the deactivated body of Skydive on board. Clinging underneath it is the young blond man who once on-board drops off and thinks "Okay, Spikester! You are really in it now! And there's no turning back!" Outside Biggles-Jones crawls out of the Protoplasm Stripper and is helped by Snake-Eyes and Scarlett. They watch as Override valiantly fights a doomed fight until he is torn to pieces and Biggles-Jones is impressed by the bravery. Megatron turns towards her. The Cobra flat bed is driven out by Spirit and Storm Shadow who throw aside their Alley Viper disguises. Emerging from the Ark they see Megatron looming over the others so they fire the cannons, temporarily stunning him whilst Snake-Eyes, Scarlett and Biggles-Jones jump aboard. They speed down the road but the Decepticon keeps following. Biggles-Jones realises he will catch them and kill them all so decides to "be as brave as a mere machine" and jumps off to be captured, saving the others. Megatron returns to the Ark where Cobra Commander is ordering an evacuation of the town now that their cover is blown. He asks Megatron for more Cybertron technology in line with their deal but the Decepticon just walks on board the Ark and takes off. From the mountains outside the towns the Joes watch as it takes off and Scarlett wonders if Biggles-Jones knew what she was letting herself in for. On board the Ark Megatron comments that he is even more impressed with the scientist, having discovered she created a computer virus and installed it in his rail gun. He notes he then deactivated it and put an active version into the technology he gave to Cobra Commander. He comments that he may not strip and freeze her after all "Perhaps I can find a way to bend her talents to my ends!" |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=* The Autobot called Chase has the colors of Searchlight. * Hotspot is initially called Hotshot. * Snake-Eyes is holding Dice, but the Alley-Vipers order him to let "Slice" go. |ItemsOfNote1=* First appearance: Detonator * Title remains "G.I. Joe: Starring Snake-Eyes and Transformers Generation 2." * The story concludes in "All or Nothing!" in issue #2 of Transformers: Generation 2. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category:Transformers crossovers Category:Millville/Appearances